Sparkdottir (World of Fire)
Motto "We shall fight for Freedom and Prosperity!" ''-King Albert II'' General Information *Capital: Silicon City *Government Category: Inoffensive Centrist Democracy *Leader: King Albert II *Population: 2.135 Billion + *Currency: Spark *National Animal: Wolf *Regional Influence: Minnow *Region: UCR * Demonym: Sparklean The Free Elective Empire of Sparkdottir is a massive, efficient nation, ruled by King Albert of Silicon with a fair hand, and remarkable for its barren, inhospitable landscape, multi-spousal wedding ceremonies, and rampant corporate plagiarism. The hard-nosed, hard-working, democratic population of 2.135 billion Sparkleans enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedoms, while the political process is open and the people's right to vote held sacrosanct. The enormous government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Law & Order, and Industry. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Silicon City. The average income tax rate is 73.9%. The frighteningly efficient Sparkdottirian economy, worth 208 trillion Sparks a year, is fairly diversified and led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, with significant contributions from Retail, Soda Sales, and Automobile Manufacturing. Average income is 97,715 Sparks, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 3.4 times as much as the poorest. Parents who refuse to vaccinate their children are given a short jail sentence, the nation's new foreign policy of 'very disproportionate retribution' has its neighbors on edge, the state auctions off combat drones to fund war reparations, and billions are being spent on a new island airport. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a very well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Sparkdottir's national animal is the Wolf, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, and its national religion is Agnosticism. Government The Government of The Free Elective Empire of Sparkdottir is an Imperial Democracy with a 2 branch system that intermingles with each other, the Legislative and Executive branches, both part of interpreting the law when troubles arise with crime. ''Parliament'' The Legislature is a Tri-cameral legislature with the Upper House known as the Imperial Senate and the Lower House being the Free Imperial House, and the lowest house the The Free Assembly. ''Imperial Senate'' * Term Length: 6 Years * Term Limit: 3 Terms The Imperial Senate of Sparkdottir amount of representatives is at a stationary 3 per province (24 total). Territories do not get representation in the Imperial Senate. Currently there are 24 Members in the Imperial Senate, including, the Majority Leader. ''Political Breakdown: *13/24 - Imperial Party MAJORITY PARTY *8/24 - Carlinist Not Green Party *2/24 - People's Party *1/24 - Pirate Party ''The Free Imperial House * Term Length: 3 Years * Term Limits: 5 Terms * Speaker: Jackson Langston (IP) The Free Imperial House of Sparkdottir takes 1 Representative per every 300,000th Resident in a province. The numbers are revised every year according to new population statistics. Currently there are 513 Members in the National Assembly, including, the Speaker of the Assembly. Numbers are as of 18/4/2014. ''Political Party Breakdown: *257/513 - Imperial Party MAJORITY PARTY *142/513 - Carlinist Not Green Party *100/513 - People's Party *10/513 - Pirate Party *3/513 - Socialist Party *1/513 - Communist Party ''The Free Assembly * Term Length: 3 years * Term Limit: Varies by Category Representative Breakdown: * People's Representatives (5) Far Left, Left, Moderate, Right, Far Right * Corporate Reps (3) Heavy Industry,Retail,Tech Industry * Religion Reps (2) Agnosticism (& Related), Buddhism (& Related) * Special Interest (3) Healthcare, Disabilities, Less Taxation * Charities (3) Health, Education, Life * Education (3) Teacher, District Officials, Special Education * Personal Business (3) Retail, Industrial, Service ''Executive'' The Executive branch of Sparkdottir helps pass and enforce the laws the legislature passes. It is headed by th President of the Empire. They also administer the Military and decide actions of war. *King of the Empire: Albert II Expenditure Report These numbers are as of 22/9/2014 *Government Budget: $24,068,275,474,268.16 *Government Expenditures: $23,105,544,455,297.44 *Government Waste: $962,731,018,970.73 *Government Efficiency: 96% Breakdown *Administration: $2,772,665,334,635.69 *Social Welfare: $0.00 *Healthcare: $2,541,609,890,082.72 *Education: $1,155,277,222,764.87 *Religion & Spirituality: $1,155,277,222,764.87 *Defense: $7,162,718,781,142.20 *Law & Order: $4,852,164,335,612.46 *Commerce: $3,003,720,779,188.67 *Public Transport: $0.00 *The Environment: $0.00 *Social Equality: $693,166,333,658.92 Military According to Sparkdottir Law, all citizens must serve in the Sparkdottir Military at some point even if they can not fire a weapon. *Military & Reserves: 109,487,325 (22/9/2014) Economy Economy is Frightening in The Free Elective Empire of Sparkdottir Trade *Exchange rate: 1 Spark = $1.56 or $1 = 0.64 Spark *GDP: $35,818,800,000,000.00 *GDP Per Capita: $32,711.23 *Net Trade: $10,574,409,728.00 *Imports: $4,222,670,340,096.00 *Exports: $4,233,244,749,824.00 Consumer & Industry *Income Tax Rate: 62% *Consumer Confidence Rate: 106% *Major Industry: Gambling *Avg. Salary per Employee: $49,445.43 *Avg. Criminal's Annual pay: $40,184.09 (18/4/2014) *Unemployment Rate: 4% *Unemployed but able: 119,959,276 *Working Class: 479,154,207 Black Market *Tax Evasion + Barter Trade: $27,329,252,196,546.22 *Basics: $610,427,448,190.07 *Counterfeit Currency & Instruments: $7,401,432,809,304.54 *Trafficking + Int'l Sales: $381,517,155,118.79 Territory Breakdown (Population Count Outdated) The Free Elective Empire of Sparkdottir is broken up into various Provinces and Territories. Territories only have Free Imperial House Representation. Province of Rio Alber *Population: 1.5 Billion Province of Dottir *Population: 300 Million Province of Luna *Population: 76 Million Province of Stark *Population: 52 Million Province of Larquette (Under Rebellion) *Population: 20 Million Province of Alber *Population: 15 Million Province of Amazonia *Population: 1 Million Province of Agnolia *Population: 1 Million Territory of Sparkan Borderlands *Population: 250,000 Diplomacy Diplomacy Info - Sparkdottir *Regional Influence: Minnow Alliances *Libertitus - Border Ally *Socialist Republic of Libya - African Ally Category:Alternate Timeline